


So Not Cool, Dude

by Kahlan_Amnell



Series: Drunk!fic Writing [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: DRUNK!FIC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid pulled a prank and won't get away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Not Cool, Dude

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by amy494walker: 'Morgan, bone'.

“Yo, Reid, man. Wait up!” Morgan hollered, jogging to catch up to the other man.

Reid casually glanced over his shoulder for a brief moment, slowing his steps to an exaggerated pace for a few steps before completely stopping.

When the other man had finally caught up to him, Reid asked, “What’s up?” and rocked on his heels slightly.

“Dude, I have a bone to pick with you,” Morgan said, lightly poking him in the chest. “Rigging the box of donuts so they’d come flying out of the box was just wrong.”

“What?” Reid’s eyebrows climbed up as if trying to reach his hairline. He shook his head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Morgan leaned in closer. “Don’t bother denying it. I know it was you. It’s just such a shame to have wasted those homemade donuts the chief’s wife had baked just for us. And  _that’s_ what bugs me the most.” He grinned a toothy grin. “And I know just how you owe the rest of us.”


End file.
